One Choice can Change Everything
by SoraKairiRikuNamine
Summary: In a very screwed up world, Crystal has just lost her parents. She didn't need another thing to happen in her life...But when a giant key appears in your hand? What are you supposed to do? AxelXOC [Complete]
1. Prologue

Prologue...

I needed to catch some air after what had just happened...

What the heck was that? Nothing can ever compare to the weird thing that just happened to me.

I was just screwing around in my room when all of a sudden, a giant key the size of a somewhat large sword, appeared in my hand...

The blade was shades of blue and the tip was a half moon in purple with a star attached to the tips. And the hilt had two stars with circles around them. And surrounding the hilt was what looked like two wings...

I kept saying "Crystal, that did not just happen," over and over in my head...

After this "incident," I ran as far away from home as I could.

It was just too much...after losing my family, I couldn't handle another thing right now...

Where could I go that wouldn't attract attention...?

I know! If I could just get over there without making a fool of myself!

Author's Note: Thanks to **Is Olg Id** (Sorry if I screwed up the name) for being my continued support! If you haven't checked out her story, The Heart of All Worlds: Ice Breaker, please do! It's one of my absolute favorites! I know the prologue was short. I will try my best to make chapters longer!


	2. Chapter 1 My Secret Place

After finiding my secret hideout, (which by the way is an abandoned building near the woods,) I couldn't help bit feel a little better.

This place always makes me feel calm and safe.

I made the sword-key thing appear again and took a good look at it...

What is this thing? Why do I have it?

I made it go away and started to ponder the situation...

Soon enough, I fell asleep.

I woke up in the morning and all of the details from last night seemed to flood into my head...

No. No. No. No. No. No. No.

After my second panic attack in what seems to be twelve hours, I ran back into the woods headed to God knows where...


	3. Chapter 2 Why?

After running for who knows how long, I collapsed out of sheer exhaustion.

I needed to find a place where I could think clearer. Since I'd already been to my hideout, that was out.

Then I remebered a place my parents told me about when they were still alive.

Had they known? About me?

Suddenly I was very angry.

They knew this would happen, yet they had decided not to tell me.

I needed to find out why they didn't tell me.

So, I went to the one place where I knew they kept all of the important records.

A place they didn't know that I knew about.

Their secret place...

Author's Note: As this story continues, I find that this may be my favorite that I've done so far...Thanks to Is Olg Id for being my continued support and inspiration!


	4. Chapter 3: An Undiscovered Truth

Once I reached the place, (the location must remained disclosed for your safety as well as mine,)

I unlocked the door and went down the stairs.

It was so wierd being here now that my parents were gone... this was always their place...it felt empty without them...

I looked around until I found a file with my name on it...

I opened it up and read it...

I was shocked by what I read. But me being who I am, I kept on going.  
Apparently I was adopted. Now I know why they didn't tell me...

They knew that if I found out, my ignoramce and stubbornness would take over.

Ater I was done, I started to cry. Like seriously cry.

My parents may not have been sentimental, but I knew they loved me.

I decided that they probably didn't tell me for a completely good reason.  
I then left the place and headed towards the library. I needed to get lost in a good book really badly.

It would help me take my mind off of things.

But before I did that, I went to get some ice cream.

Author's Note: Many thanks to Is Olg Id for being my support! Please check out her story! It's amazing. Anyway, hope you guys who are reading are enjoying and more will come!


	5. Chapter 4: My Real Dad?

After spending the next 3 hours in the library, I went to find the one person who I knew could explain this to me.

He was an old friend of my parents and we've met a couple of times, but I wasn't totally sure if this was the right choice. But, right and wrong don't matter at this moment...

It took me forever to find his house, but eventually I made it...I knocked on the door and to my surprise a woman opened the door. She wore a white sundress and had blond hair...

"Ummm. Does Riku live here?" "Yes. He does. Let me go get him for you." After what seemed like an eternity, I was looking at Riku for the first time in ages...

"Hey Crystal. This is a surprise." " Hi Riku. Um, I have a problem and I thought that you could help me out." "Sure. What's the dilemma?"

I made the key-thing appear for a split second and then made it go away.

"Oh. Come in. You and I need to talk."

"Ok."

After he explained everything to me I was extremely relieved...

"My parents knew and they didn't want to tell me because they knew how I would react..." It was exactly what I thought...

"But," he continued, "Those aren't your real parents..."

"What?"

"I've been meaning to tell you for a while...I'm your actual father"

Author's Note: Story just got real! Thanks to Is Olg Id. Her story is amazing if you haven't read it! Hope all that are reading are enjoying!


	6. Chapter 5: What the Heck Just Happened?

***A Flashback***

 _I saw a car tipped on its side._

 _I was being wheeled to an ambulance and I couldn't feel my fingers or toes._

 _Cold. Cold, cold, and more cold._

 ***Back to Reality***

"What?"

"I'm sorry we, I couldn't tell you."

I ran. As fast, and as far away from that house as I could.

"Wait, I still need to talk to you."

"What makes you think I care? I've lost my parents, had a super wierd key thing appear, and just found my actual father. Do you think that you need to add to my problems?"

He stood there in silence.

"That's what I thought."

After that, I proceeded to cry and that helped me run even faster...

Author's Note: Thanks to Is Olg Id for her support. Hope you liked the chapter!


	7. Chapter 6: A New Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Kingdom Hearts franchise.

I can't breathe. I feel lightheaded. The last thing I remember is a man standing over me with spiky red hair.

 ***A Dream***

Darkness. Unfortunately, I couldn't see myself at all. I did see a girl with blue hair fighting a monster. A very creepy o e with red eyes.

 ***Back to Reality***

I awoke with a pounding headache.

"Good. You're awake."

I bolted upright.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Axel."

"What is this place? Where am I? Why am I here?"

I started firing questions at him.

"Ok. Ok. Calm down. I'll amswer all your questions in a second."

He left the room for about three minutes and returned wearing a black, floorlength coat that zipped up the middle.

"Alright. Answer my questions like you promised."

"Fine. Like I said, my name is Axel. This is Castle Oblivion. I found you unconscious on the side of the road, picked you up, amd brought you here."

I had somewhat calmed down. "Why?"

"Because I'm like you."

He made a key-thing, like mine appear. It had a circular hilt woth flames attached. After that, he started to leave the room. But for the first time, I didn't want him, a boy, (I have a particularly bad record with boys,) to leave.

"Wait."

He turned around.

"Will you stay with me?"

"Of course." He sat back down. He also started to stare deeply into my eyes. He leaned in closer. As did I. Then, after about a minute, he kissed me. After a minite of this, he backed away.

"I have to go. I hope I can see you again soon."

He left the room. Then I collapsed on the bed I hadn't noticed I was sitting in. For the second time in a day, I felt out of breath...

Author's Note: I will admit, this was a hard chapter to write. I knew that I wanted to bring in Axel though. Hope all who read enjoy the new chapter! Thanks to Is Olg Id for her support! Her story is amazing! Will post another chapter soon!


	8. Chapter 7: Apologies and Relationships

**Disclaimer: I don' t own Kingsom Hearts**

I awoke once again. But I was wondering how I fell asleep. I looked arou d the room to find Axel sitting in a chair on the other side of the room. When he noticed that I was awake, he came over and sat next to me.

"I'm so sorry."

Why was he apologizing?

"You don't have to apologize."

"Yes. I do. It's just that when I first saw you, I fell in love with you. That's part of the reason I brought you here. Even though I had just met you, I couldn't bear to see you harmed. I wanted to see you safe."

I could sense the sentiment in his voice.

"Listen. I've neverhad a good history with boys. Especially ones who had the guts to love me. Sothe fact that you're willing to love me is a bold decision. It gives you an admirable quality. It makes you different. And I'd never think that there would be others like me. You have already earned my respect and trust. Would you maybe want to be together? I know we've just met, but I want to love you and get to know you."

"You took the words right out of my mouth."

Then, he kissed me again.

"But listen. If the people here found out that we were together, they'd kill both of us. Understand?"

I nodded.

"Now go to sleep. It's late."

He kissed me once more, and went on his way. I fell asleep happier than I'd been in a long time.

 ***Later that Night***

Axel walked into a room. In it, there was a man in a coat exactly like Axel's. Only this man had blue hair amd an X-shaped scar on his face.

"Did you do it?"

His tone was subtle, but harsh.

"Yes."

"Good. We NEED to keeep her here. She is essential for our plan to work."

"Do we have to lie to her?"

"Our tactics are none of your concern."

"But lying to her is wrong."

"Since when do you care what's wrong."

His tone was somewhat childish.

"If you are going to question us, maybe you shouldn't be on the darkside."

 _Like I chose to be on the darkside,_ thought Axel. There was an akward pause for a minute.

Axel left the room.

 ***Several Hours Later***

I woke up with a strange feeling. Something I hadn't felt in a long time. It was the feeling that I got when I was being lied to.

 **Author's Note:** Thanks to **Is Olg Ild** and **moonyprongspadfoot.** They are so supportive! Hope all who are reading are enjoying! What will Axel's next move be?!


	9. Chapter 8: A Somewhat Troubling Occasion

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts**

I normally don't get this feeling unless someone is lying straight to my face. I just need to find out who.

I needed to get ready, but out of my stupidity, I realized I didn't bring ANYTHING with me. But I looked around and saw a closet. Inside was an enormous amount of clothes and shoes. Apparently, these people were expecting me.

I picked out a pair of skinny jeans, a midnight blue tank top, and combat boots. I went into the adjacent bathroom, showered, got dressed, and styled my coincidentally midnight blue hair. (A simple braid was today's choice.)

There was a dresser against the wall with a little jewelry box on top. I opened it to find an assortment of jewelry. I picked some diamond earrings and a necklace to match. I took one last look in the mirror. I seemed to be missing something.

I looked around for makeup and found it in the bathroom, in one of the drawers. I applied it to match my outfit. But I still felt like I was missing something. Then it hit me.

The truth. I decided I would find it today, then set off looking for breakfast.

 **Author's Note:** Thanks to **Is Olg Ild** and **moonyprongspadfoot**. I know that this chapter might seem boring, but I am working on ramping up the story. Please check out the stories of the authors mentioned above. They are both fantastic! Hope all that are reading are enjoying!

{:-)


	10. Chapter 9: A Weird Occurance

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts**

I was walking through Castle Oblivion when I heard a voice. It sounded malicious, but I couldn't identify it.

Lucky for me, there was a curtain nearby and I hid behind it. The curtain was sheer enough that I could see through it.

I saw a black coat just like Axel's except it wasn't Axel wearing the coat. It was another person with long, pink hair. And he was holding a giant scythe.

"The fool has no idea how important she is. He doesn't realize what's at stake. He needs to choose a side."

After the man left, I pondered what he said on the way back to my room.

What could possibly be at stake? A life?

I walked back to my room to find a tray of pancakes, bacon, and orange juice with a note.

" _Eat up. You'll need it. Come to the room three doors down at 11:00."_

I saw a clock on the wall. It said 10:15. I had forty-five minutes.

I ate and tried to think of ways to pass the time.

 **Author's Note:** Thanks to **Is Olg Ild** and **moonyprongspadfoot**. Their stories are amazing! Hope you guys are liking the story and will follow it as I update it!


	11. Chapter 10: A Literal Brick Wall

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts**

I checked my phone. 10:50. I decided I'd go down early. I opened the door to a completely white room except for one brick wall and no furniture. How odd. I startes humming the song that was stuck in my head. _The Riddle_ by Five for Fighting. I had just gotten to the bridge when Axel walked in. His footsteps caught my attention.

"Are you ready to train?"

"I guess."

"Good. Because it wont be easy. You have to be dedicated. Not just mentally, but physically as well."

"Why do I have to be physically dedicated?"

"You'll see."

This brought a slight smirk to his face.

"First, obtain a weapon."

He brought out his key-thing. I did the same.

"The Keyblade is a very complicated weapon. You'll have to master it quickly. Now, we fight."

"Wait, what?"

"You heard me. We fight."

"Why?"

"I need to see how capable you are."

Of course you do.

He started without warning.

I managed a block with reflexes I never knew I had. His next attack semt me flying, (and hitting,) the brick wall. I got up and mloaned, but decided to keep going.

I tried to attack and managed a few good hits. He was about to finish me off when I mustered up the last bit of my strength and went for one last hit.

I raised my blade, and struck.

The impact knocked me back to the wall. The brick one.

Unfortunately, I hit my head this time.

"Ok. I think we should stop now."

This was Axel.

"I agree."

I started rubbing my head.

Great. There's a bump on my head.

"I feel lightheaded."

Axel came over just in time to catch my fall.

 **Author's Note:** Thanks to **Is Olg Ild** and **moonyprongspadfoot.** Their stories are amazing and they are both so supportive! Hope everyone is enjoying and following!


	12. Chapter 11: A Revisited Situation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any other trademarked brands.**

I once again awoke in the bed in my room. I also head a headache again. And Axel was once again sitting on the other side of the room.

"I feel as though we are repeating the situation."

He gave a half-hearted smile.

"How's your head?"

"Extremely painful."

"Why is it that all of a sudden you seem to be speaking more complex and intelligent words?"

The real reason is because whenever I feel smitten, I seem to heighten a little bit.

"No reason."

The look on his face told me that he knew there was a reason. He pondered this for a moment, then left. I checked my phone.

12:45.

Suddenly, I was hungry.

"I need lunch."

Then, as if by magic, pizza, fries, and a bottle of Coca-Cola appeared on a tray.

I ate my lunch, and then, to no avail, went looking for a piano. I needed to lose my self for a while.

 **Author's Note:** Thanks to **Is Olg Ild** and **moonyprongspadfoot.** They both have amazing stories and are amazing support! I know this chapter may seem a little boring, but trust me. It will get better!


	13. Chapter 12: Some Losing and Some Gaining

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Phantom.**

I was wandering the Castle when I noticed a room I hadn't seen before. I peeked in.

It had the biggest piano I had ever seen.

It was black and had a brilliant shine.

I sat down and started playing a song from my favorite musical. I started singing along.

 _ **No more talk of darkness**_  
 _ **Forget these wide-eyed fears**_  
 _ **I'm here, nothing can harm you**_  
 _ **My words will warm and calm you**_

 _ **Let me be your freedom**_  
 _ **Let daylight dry your tears**_  
 _ **I'm here with you, beside you**_  
 _ **To guard you and to guide you**_

 _ **Say you'll love me every waking moment**_  
 _ **Turn my head with talk of summertime**_  
 _ **Say you need me with you now and always**_  
 _ **Promise me that all you say is true, that's all I ask of you**_

 _ **Let me be your shelter**_  
 _ **Let me be your light**_  
 _ **You're safe, no one will find you**_  
 _ **Your fears are far behind you**_

 _ **All I want is freedom**_  
 _ **A world with no more night**_  
 _ **And you always beside me**_  
 _ **To hold me and to hide me**_

 _ **Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime**_  
 _ **Let me lead you from your solitude**_  
 _ **Say you want me with you, here beside you**_  
 _ **Anywhere you go let me go too, that's all I ask of you**_

 _ **Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime**_  
 _ **Say the word and I will follow you**_  
 _ **Share each day with me, each night, each morning**_  
 _ **Say you love me**_  
 _ **You know I do**_

 _ **Love me, that's all I ask of you**_  
 _ **Love me, that's all I ask of you**_

 _ **Love me, that's all I ask of you**_

After I finished, somone started clapping.

I turned around to see someoneabout the same height as Axel, but with brown hair leaning on a giant sitar.

"That was amazing."

I hadn't noticed him. He must have walked in while I was playing.

"Thanks. I used to play when I was little."

" _Used_ to? You obviously have more experience than that. My name's Demyx by the way."

"Crystal. I also play saxophone."

"We should jam sometime."

"I'd like that."

I smiled.

"I don't want to sound abrupt, but do you know anything about the plans?"

"I do."

"Could you tell me?"

"Sure. Apparently, they're trying to ressurect Xehanort. And they need a Keyblade to do it. But not just any Keyblade. A new Keyblade. One that has no preference over light or darkness. Does that help?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

He walked out.

I had lost whatever trust I had in Axel, and gained quite a bit of confidence.

 **Author's Note:** Thanks to **Is Olg Ild** and **moonyprongspadfoot.** They are both amazing support and their stories are amazing. What will Crystal do now that she knows the plan?!


	14. Chapter 13: Confrontation

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

After returning to my room, I had decided that I couldn't stay here. I would not be a pawn in a game. I looked around and found an empty black backpack in the closet and picked three outfits. Then, I found some water bottles and put them in as well. The seemed to have come out of thin air. Where did they come from? No time for such trivial things.I snuck out of the room and crept down the hall. I kept wandering until I found what appeared was the front hall. I was about to leave when I noticed something. Or someone rather. It was Axel. He saw me and came up to me.

"Hey," he said.

He smiled. Then he noticed my bag. It took the smirk off his face.

"Are you planning on going somewhere?" he inquired.

"Yes. Actually I am."

"Where?" he said.

"Anywhere but here," I told him.

His face went white.

"Wait. Do you know?" he asked.

"Yes. And I will not be a piece in your games. And I'm assuming I mean nothing to you." I was very frank with him. I didn't care what he thought now.

"What?" He was acting like he was surprised. That only made me angry.

"You can't act like we didn't kiss," I said.

"Let me explain. I was ordered to do that. But after we sparred, I knew I had real, true feelings for you. It may not have been true at first, but I meant what I said that first time we kissed."

I couldn't believe he was actually apologizing to me.

"I hope you can forgive me," he pleaded with me.

I was speechless.

"I don't know. Maybe if you join the right side, I'll reconsider. But until then, you won't be seeing me."

I turned and stormed out of the castle. I made my way down the steps and out to the open, at little surprised that they had let me get this far. Then I rounded a corner, and standing in the middle of the clearing was a young girl with blonde hair, a sky blue dress, and black shoes. It was like she was waiting for me.

Author's Note: Thanks to Is Og Ild, moonyprongspadfoot, and KarateKairi. "They are all so supportive. Hope everyone is enjoying. Please review and comment. Tune in for more of Crystal's adventures!


	15. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:** This chapter's title is Down the Rabbit Hole: (Sort of...). It won't fit in the title thing.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts

I walked up to the girl.

"Excuse me," I said. "Could you tell me where I am?"

She looked confused.

"Yes. I would quite like to know that myself. I fell down a hole, and now I don't know where I am..." she said.

That's helpful.

"What's your name?' I inquired.

"Alice," she responded.

I didn't know where to go. But I saw several archways and went through one of them. Next thing I knew, I was standing in another clearing. This time in a colorfully lit, but ironically dark forest. I stood in place for a minute until I heard a voice.

"It seems to me, that you need some direction," the voice said.

My Keyblade appeared out of sheer impulse.

"I do," I said back.

"It's a shame I can't give it to you."

"Why?" I asked.

"You don't know where you're going," the voice said

"Of course I do."

"If you knew where you were going, you'd have gone there already."

Why was the voice talking in riddles? And why was he being strangely philosophical?

"Show yourself," I demanded.

Then, a pink and magenta cat appeared out of thin air. He was grinning widely.

I turned to leave.

"Find some direction, and you will find yourself..." the cat said as I left.

I ran through another archway. Here, there was an enormous tea table set for about twenty people. Only there were three. Well, two were a mouseand a hare.

"It appears we have another guest," said a very eccentric looking man with a huge top hat atop his head.

I sat down in one of the many seats at the table.

"Happy Un-Birthday!" the man said. He gave me a goofy smile.

"I feel silly asking, but whats an un-birthday?"

"Well," he began, "you have one birthday every year. Therefore, you have three-hundred and sixty-four _UN_ -birthdays!" he said.

I don't know why, but it just made sense.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" he asked.

"Please," I said.

He handed me a cup of delicious looking tea.

"Cream and sugar?" he inquired.

"Of course."

He passed them down, I added them in to my liking, and drank. It. Was. Heavenly.

"I wished I could stay longer, but I must go," I said.

I got up and was about to leave, but all of a sudden these black creatures with beady, yellow eyes appeared. I summoned my Keyblade and went to town.

I was killing them at a seemingly steady rate, when I saw lightning bolts in front of me. Did I do that? After this I was getting tired. Finally, the last one vanished out of sight.

I felt like another cup of tea, but I knew I must press on. After what was seemingly hours, I reached a courtyard where the was a very angry looking woman. She noticed me and became even angrier.

"WHO DARES TO TRESSPASS MY COURTYARD? OFF WITH HER HEAD! GUARDS!" she yelled.

These strange cards came after me and I ended the day running for my life. Again.

 **Author's Note:** Thanks to **KarateKairi, moonyprongspadfoot, Is Og Ild,** and **S Danyal Allen.** Hope everyone enjoyed and will tune in for some more adventures!


	16. Update

Hey guys. Just wanted to let you guys know that I have another chapter in the works. It's gonna be Halloween Town. I have been extremely busy lately with school and I haven't had time to write. I hope you guys will continue to be patient and keep in mind that I have another chapter coming! Hope you all will tune in!

Little side note, I am considering ending this story early, because I just don't think it's turning out the way I'd hoped. I would like some feedback from you guys as to whether I should end it. Anything would be helpful.

-SoraKairiRikuNamine

{:-)


	17. Update 2

Dear Readers,

After several days of deliberation, I have decided to cut the story short. It may not be this way forever, but for now it's done. I want to thank all the loyal readers thus far, and tell you that there will be other stories coming. There will be a final chapter that takes place in Halloween Town and there will be a twist ending. Be prepared! I want to thank S Danyal Allen, sailorsenshi13, JJ, Is Og Ild, moonyprongspadfoot, and PocketMage. I also want to thank all of the readers who followed and favorited the story. Hope everyone will tune into some of my future stories!

-SoraKairiRikuNamine


	18. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:** This is the final chapter of One Choice Can Change Everything. I hope everyone enjoys the final installment of my little fic!

* * *

Chapter 16: A Revisited Character (And Other Things...)

Riku was pacing the floor. He needed to go after her. But how? Where could she have gone? There were endless possibilities.

"I have to go after her," he told Namine.

"Of course, honey. I understand."

God. This woman was amazing.

"Thank you so much. I owe you."

Riku was a little rusty with his Keyblade, but it wasn't something he couldn't handle. He made a Corridor of Darkness appear and went through.

I emerged in a very dark and gloomy place. The sky was pitch black save for a bright yellow moon. I appeared to be on a lamplit street. I looked around. The lamps were shaped like pumpkins and the streets had walls made of dark grey bricks. I got chills just from looking around the place.

With nowhere to go, I decided to go forward. After reaching the end of the street, it opened up into a town square. In the middle was a fountain spewing out green liquid. I couldn't shake that creepy feeling. I heard footsteps and hid behind a nearby statue.

I saw A girl who reminded me of a ragdoll walked out into the square. It looked as if she had been sewn together and she wore a dress of the same manner. She looked troubled.

"Oh Jack...If only you would see how much I cared," she said, talking to herself.

She stood there for another moment, then went on her way. Shortly after she left, a tall, skeletal man with a black and white pinstripe suit walked into the seemingly empty space. He stood in front of the fountain also, in the exact same spot she stood, only on the other side of the square. He appeared to have something on his mind as he was pacing back and forth. Then he left through an open gate. He left as well.

With nothing else to do, and not wanting to be caught alone here, I decided to follow him as best I could without him noticing. We eventually came to an oddly shaped hill with a curled tip. He then began to sing.

 _There are few who'd deny, at what I do I am the best_

 _For my talents are renowned far and wide_

 _When it comes to surprises in the moonlit night_

 _I excel without ever even trying_

 _With the slightest little effort of my ghostlike charms_

 _I have seen grown men give out a shriek_

 _With the wave of my hand, and a well-placed moan_

 _I have swept the very bravest off their feet_

 _Yet year after year, it's the same routine_

 _And I grow so weary of the sound of screams_

 _And I, Jack, the Pumpkin King_

 _Have grown so tired of the same old thing_

 _It was at this point that I noticed the ragdoll girl hiding behind a nearby tombstone._

 _Oh, somewhere deep inside of these bones_

 _An emptiness began to grow_

 _There's something out there, far from my home_

 _A longing that I've never known_

 _I'm a master of fright, and a demon of light_

 _And I'll scare you right out of your pants_

 _To a guy in Kentucky, I'm Mister Unlucky_

 _And I'm known throughout England and France_

 _And since I am dead, I can take off my head_

 _To recite Shakespearean quotations_

 _No animal nor man can scream like I can_

 _With the fury of my recitations_

 _But who here would ever understand_

 _That the Pumpkin King with the skeleton grin_

 _Would tire of his crown, if they only understood_

 _He'd give it all up if he only could_

 _Oh, there's an empty place in my bones_

 _That calls out for something unknown_

 _The fame and praise come year after year_

 _Does nothing for these empty tears_

While he was singing, I couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy/man/skeleton-thing. Who knew that people like him could be unhappy with their lives. While comprehending everything I had just seen, I noticed something. Or someone, rather. It was the ragdoll girl again and she had the same look on her face. She left.

After wandering aimlessly, I suddenly fell down a hole and hit my head. Again. I got up and looked around. To say that my surroundings were weird was a HUGE understatement. There was a small table in the middle of the space that surrounded me. I didn't get a good enough look before I had to hide. I heard noises; someone was coming.

I took shelter in the darkness while a blob/sack-thing approached. He looked mad. He was about to speak when I mad a noise.

"Hm? All this noise and NOW I CAN'T THINK!" he shouted. I noted that people in this world seemed to like to talk to themselves a lot.

He was standing right in front of me. I didn't realize my foot was in the light.

"Well, well, well...What have we here?" He grabbed me by my foot and dragged me out. Then he lifted me up and plopped me on the table. That was followed by him tying me up. I growled at him and struggled to get away, but he was too strong.

"Now, let me see...What should I do with you? How to frighten you the most?" he thought aloud, again.

"You don't scare me at all," I told him. "A blob like you isn't very terrifying..."

"It's not? Well then...Maybe I ought to open up to you a little," he replied with a sly grin on his face.

He opened his mouth to reveal tiny bugs. Lots of them. All crawling on top of each other. Disgusting.

"Scared now?" he asked.

I didn't want to admit it, but I was a little scared. Ok. A LOT scared.

Then there was a soft wooshing noise behind us. I stretched my neck trying to see who it was, but the talking blob was in my way. The sack turned around.

"Come on. You people ruin all the fun."

"Save it, Oogie. I'm not here to gamble," Riku said.

"Then to what do I owe the pleasure?" Oogie asked with fake politeness.

"I'm here for my daughter."

I was silent. Was he really here to save me? And he still thought I was his daughter?

"I see... But the thing is, I'm not willing to let her go just yet. I'm having so much fun with her! Can I at least finish my game?" he asked.

"No."

Riku, (I forgot he was my dad for a second), summoned his Keyblade(?). But Oogie knew his tricks and was ready for him. But apparently the villain didn't know all of them because Riku came from behind and cut the ropes binding me.

"So that's how you wanna play? OK THEN! LET'S PLAY!" Oogie exclaimed.

We were transported outside to face a giant version of Oogie Boogie.

"Crystal," Riku said as he helped me to my feet.

"Yeah?"

"You wanna fight with me?" he asked.

"Sure. I mean I might as well do something other than stand around," I replied.

"That's the spirit!"

I summoned my Keyblade and both of us charged. We tried to rip him, but his size made that tactic useless.

"Wait. If he's a burlap sack, isn't he flammable?" I asked with determination.

"Yep," Riku agreed. "Let's see if we can light him up. On three."

"One," he said.

"Two," I said.

"THREE!" we said together.

We both put out massive fireballs from our Keyblades. Oogie started to burn. I noticed one more thing. There was a loose thread hanging from his body.

"Look, Riku! A loose thread!"

"You know Dad works just fine," he said.

I shrugged and decided to go along with it. "Ok. Dad, look there's a loose thread."

"I see," he responded.

He pulled the thread and Oogie's sack shell fell apart.

"NO!" Oogie shouted angrily. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? LOOK AT MY PRECIOUS BUGS! LOOK AT THEM!"

We started to smoosh them one by one until they were all gone.

"Now that's what I call bug squashing!" I said excitedly.

Just then, someone stumbled in front of me.

"Axel?" I inquired.

"Crystal!" he said. "I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"I haven't been looking for you."

My memories of his lies surfaced.

"Look," he said. "About last time. I was scared and I didn't know what to do. So I lied to you. And then you left and-"

"Look."

I repeated his phrase, cutting him off.

"That doesn't matter. What matters, is that you didn't get your butt kicked leaving Castle Oblivion."

"Yeah," he said.

He looked into my eyes and I met his gaze.

"Excuse me," Riku/Dad interrupted. "What exactly am I witnessing here?"

I sheepishly responded, "Dad, this is-"

Axel interrupted me.

"Hi. My name is Lea. My real name anyway. I met your daughter a few weeks ago. And I have to say, she is one tough girl."

"Thanks," I said.

"Well Lea," Dad said, "Any friend of my daughters is a friend of mine."

We started to stroll through the town when I blacked out.

I opened my eyes to my Tinker Bell Green bedroom. I got out of bed, put on my slippers, and went down to the kitchen. There was a plate of waffles cut up with butter. Just the way I like it.

"Hey Crys."

"Hi Dad," I responded.

"How'd you sleep last night?" he asked.

"Great. I had the craziest dream.

END

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Well, that's the end! I hope all who made it to this point, enjoyed my story! There will be more KH fics coming. Hopefully soon...I'm just finishing up my school musical. Thanks to all who read. A very special thank you to **I** **s Og Ild, moonyprongspadfoot, I Am Maleficent, S Danyal Allen, and PocketMage**! They are all such great friends! Once again, I hope you all enjoyed, and please feel free to review/suggest/comment! Next time my dear readers!


End file.
